Tower of the Shimmering Rainbow
.png |Moonshadow Eos|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Divine Eos|Floor Reward |Halley|Floor Reward |Party Oracle|Floor Reward |Party Alchemist|Floor Reward |Mystic Eos|Amalgamation |Dancing Eos|Amalgamation |Nina|Fantasy Archwitch |Securie|Archwitch |Aurora Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Celestial Wings|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Mysterious Raiment|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Celestial Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Aurora Wings|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Galileo|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 70% / 170% UP |Mirei|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 70% / 170% UP |Captain Cook|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }}The "Tower of the Shimmering Rainbow" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on April 2nd ー 11:59 on April 16th (JST). ■Obtain LR EOS! LR EOS can be obtained by performing an amalgamation using WINGS material card which can be obtained as a ranking reward if ranked within the top 1000th! GLR EOS ☆Celestial Rainbow Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * All allies' ATK 400% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■A portion of the Floor Arrival Rewards has been adjusted! MAIDEN (LR) SHARD and MAIDEN (UR) have been added to the Floor Arrival Rewards! Plus, the 5th Anniversary's special cards, ORACLE and ALCHEMIST can be received as a Floor Arrival Reward! ■A new Research Lab structure is now available! The Research Lab is a special structure that can increase the Rune Boss encounter rate! This structure can be purchased by going to the Menu > Shop > Structure - Special Effect Screen. ■About the adjustments made to the Rune Time Reward conditions The timing for determining reward condition has been changed from the ending to the beginning of a battle. When a round battle begins during a Rune Time and ends after the Rune Time finished, the rewards will be the same rewards received before a Rune Time finishes. ※For more details, please refer to the announcement regarding the Version 4.0.0 Update. ■Obtain GUR HALLEY! During this event, the new HALLEY card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss HALLEY will appear starting at the second half of the event. If HALLEY is evolved and awakened, it will become a powerful GUR that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR HALLEY ☆76-Year Plunge Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash a single ally's skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of the Shimmering Rainbow" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive Resources and Celestial Gems for completing the new Quests that will be added during the "Tower of the Shimmering Rainbow" event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on April 3rd to 11:59 April 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on April 13th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch SECURIE will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch NINA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※SECURIE and NINA can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating SECURIE and NINA during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR EOS, that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward or Rune Boss Reward, is evolved and amalgamated with a material card, it can become GUR EOS! In addition, if STONE material card is amalgamated with either GUR GALILEO, GUR MIREI, or GSR COOK, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "Tower of the Shimmering Rainbow" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.